dnangelfandomcom-20200213-history
Menou's Warning Letter
Menou's Warning Letter is the 8th episode of the D.N.Angel anime. It closely follows volume 4's bonus chapter Warning about Glass (and Menou). Summary Daiki Niwa walks steadily through an ornate museum, stopping in front a necklace on display. He is surprised when he sees a faint glow emitted by the blue stones. In front of the Lagalith Art Museum, Yuki Suzaki announces Dark’s upcoming heist at 7pm that night. He intends to steal an anonymous work of art, the Agate Links, which were donated three days ago. Dark’s announcement has increased traffic to the museum and the police strain to hold back the crowd. However, Takeshi Saehara crawls between the mob to take a strange photograph. While her son rushes out the door to school, Emiko tells Daisuke to return home on time tonight, as his grandfather has sent out a heist warning. After he reaches his desk, his classmate Masahiro Sekimoto points out their mutual friend’s, Takeshi Saehara’s, strange behavior. The boy is plucking petals from a flower with lovestruck sighs! After school, even Takeshi’s smile worries Daisuke. They eat ice cream on a bench while Takeshi shares the photograph of a beautiful girl, and they wonder aloud how she snuck past the museum guards. Daisuke still doesn’t completely catch on to Takeshi’s frustration until the boy exclaims that the mysterious girl is cute and he wants to meet her. In the midst of his friend’s raving about plans to talk with her, Daisuke repays him for the dessert and runs home. That night, Dark smoothly infiltrates the museum where the guards and police have already been knocked unconscious. Before he can steal his prize, he notices the beautiful girl that Takeshi mentioned is hiding behind the display. She asks him to wait one more day before taking the Agate Links. He cups her face and promises to uphold the beautiful girl’s request. Back home, Daisuke shouts in embarrassment at Dark's reflection in the mirror in his room; the thief was so easily persuaded by the girl. But he admits that he would have conceded to her pleas as well. His pouting in bed is interrupted by his grandfather’s unexpected presence beside him. Daiki questions him about the girl’s response. On the same night, Takeshi sneaks past his father’s security and into the museum, wanting to see his crush again. She explains to him that the necklace is her precious treasure, and Takeshi promises to protect it from Dark. When the scheduled time arrives, Dark appears to break Menou Kurashina's curse. However, Takeshi rushes at him with a bat and attempts to chase him away. When Dark jumps behind Menou, the boy yanks the necklace off of her and dares Dark to catch him. Menou is left in the empty room. Daisuke remembers his discussion with his grandfather; the Agate Links were a Niwa family heirloom of unknown origins and was given to Menou as a present 40 years ago. In the present, Takeshi slips from the roof while attempting to protect his crush’s treasure. Dark sends With to catch the falling boy as Menou rushes toward him in concern. Crawling from the bush, Takeshi apologizes sincerely for breaking the necklace, but Menou merely thanks him and shares her name. Takeshi passes out before a black feather touches their hands; Dark steals the artwork with magic but admits that he planned to break it all along. In Daisuke's discussion with Daiki, the man described his experiences as a phantom thief, saying he had believed his family’s tradition of thieving was a natural and simple duty rather than a burden or hobby. Every heist night, his attention had been drawn to a lit window where a sickly girl gazed out. He was drawn to her and they became friends over time, sometimes playing games or reading together. While she slept, he left the Agate Links on her window to make her smile, never expecting that she would die the next day and her spirit would become trapped inside the artwork. Dark advises Menou to move on, as she was never meant to stay inside an object. She laments how long she waited, but is interrupted by Daisuke, who thinks she should not leave without the Agate Links. With tears of joy in her eyes, she thanks her “little phantom thief” and fades away. At home, Daisuke shares his belief that Menou was not trapped within the artwork; she was waiting for Daiki to meet with her again. Daiki says that only Daisuke could be the one to fulfill her desire, as she was waiting for Daiki’s 14-year old self. He comforts his grandson, saying that phantom thieves must sometimes lie to bring dreams and happiness to people. The next day, Takeshi excitedly tells Daisuke the details of his battle with Dark. He is perplexed that there was no one named Menou Kurashina in the city, but they both conclude that she had gone somewhere far away. Riku Harada rides past them on her bicycle, saying they’ll be late to school, and they all hurry along. Trivia * Daiki did not steal the Agate Links for Menou, unlike in the manga. Quotes * “She’s super cute! Don’t you want to meet her and have a conversation?” - Takeshi Saehara * “Really, when Hiwatari’s not here, this isn’t hard enough.” - Dark * “Dark! What do you mean, “a beautiful girl’s request”!? I’m so embarrassed!” - Daisuke Niwa * “Even if Dark failed in one of his thefts, there aren’t enough police here. Stupid Dad.” - Takeshi Saehara * “Your thoughts that are here… it isn’t good to keep them in objects. Your feelings will stay.” - Dark * “Understand this, Daisuke. To steal is not the only task of a phantom thief. At times you must give a dream to a person who needs one… A lie to bring happiness also exists.” - Daiki Niwa Category:Episodes